


Pride

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, First Pride, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: She never went to a pride before but Will, Robin, Steve, Billy and Dustin wanted to go in one and she accepted to went with them.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 4





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fierté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846697) by [RowN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN). 



> Day 18!

Jane let Dustin hook the pansexual flag on the shoulders of her jacket without moving while Robin was drawing the LGBT flag on her cheels with makeup. She never went to a pride before but Will, Robin, Steve, Billy and Dustin wanted to go in one and she accepted to went with them.

She looked around then the others. Everone had a flag: the gay one for Will and Billy, bisexual for Dustin and Steve and lesbian for Robin. For now, she still had no idea of what she had to wait for so she just watch, curious. Robin step away with a smile, proud.

When they were ready, they went on the Pride location. She grab Will to not get lost in the crowd and watch evryone with attention. There were flags everywhere, people laughing and calling each others. Some were hugging, other kissing and some other were singing and dancing.

“What are they doing?

-They're happy and showing it.

-Why?

-To show that they exist and will never let anyone stop that.”

That seemed like a good thing. She finally let go her brother and started to relax. She turned toward the others. Billy was holding Steve close to him, an arm around his hips and kissing his cheek. Dustin was filming Robin dancing stupidely, certainly to send it to Heather who couldn't went with them. Will smiled at her and rotate his flag around him to make her laugh and help her relax better, wish she did. After a few minutes, Dustin came to her and grab her hand with a soft smile and she just felt happy.


End file.
